Games Can Be Deceiving
by Kaimu
Summary: Sequel to 'Those Silly Games We Play". Kurt is on a mission to get closer to Puck. Just hoping his secret won't be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Games Can Be Deceiving Author: saar_fantasy Pairings:Puck/Kurt Rating: PG-13 Word Count: ~ Genre: Friendship (could turn into more...Probably will)  
>Warnings: none necessary Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.<br>Summary: Sequel to 'Those Silly Games We Play". Kurt is on a mission to get closer to Puck. Just hoping his secret won't be discovered.

Finn?" Kurt asks, sitting on his bed, looking down at his brother on the floor who's obviously playing games again, "When are the others coming?"

"Why?" Finn asks, not bothering to look away from the screen."You want to kick our butts again?"

Kurt can hear the smile in his brother's voice and that's what keeps him from getting mad at him.

"I'm still not that good..."

"Come on, Kurt," Finn pauses his game and turns his head to look at his brother, or step-brother, whatever. They are brothers to each other. "I've seen you practice."

Kurt blushes, just a little bit, and looks back down at his magazine while Finn turns back to his game.

They spend the next few minutes in silence, until the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Kurt shouts, jumping off his bed and almost running up the stairs.

All the while, Finn is just oblivious to his brother's enthusiasm. Too engulfed into the game.

-..-

Kurt opens the door with a smile to Puck, pushing Artie in front of him.

"Hey Artie," Kurt greets his friend and Artie smiles at him in return, wheeling himself further inside so it's only Kurt and Puck, standing in front of each other.

"Hummel," Puck greets him with a nod, "Finn too lazy to get his ass up and open the door?"

Kurt laughs and Puck can't help but give a little smile back.

"You know my brother too well."

Puck shrugs and walks further inside, "Well, he sure is gonna help me get Wheels down these stairs."

Neither Artie or Kurt care anymore that Puck calls artie Wheels. Everyone knows they're friends ever since Artie tutored Puck.

"Finn!" Puck yells down to the basement, "Get your lazy butt up here and help me carry this wheelchair downstairs."

They hear a groan and then footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I knew I heard a familiar voice."

They all turn their heads to the doorway of the living room, seeing Carole standing there, smiling at all of them.

Puck always gets a little self-conscious around parents, which Kurt finds extremely endearing and nobody can blame him for that, so he sticks his hands into his pockets and smiles sheepishly at Kurt and Finn's mom.

"Hey mrs H."

"Noah," Carole says, smiling even wider, "Come here and let me hug you."

Puck's eyes widen and he glares at the other boys when he hears one of them snort; he's pretty sure it's Finn, but he's gonna beat his ass with gaming anyway; but he does saunter up to Carole and even returns her hug.

He knows her since he was a little kid, but still it's a little uncomfortable when the other boys are watching.

"Carole," Kurt comes to Puck's rescue and they pull away from each other, "Weren't you and dad going out?"

Carole isn't stupid and knows that Kurt just wants his dad out of the house while are those boys are around, scared of having to have an awkward talk with him.

Burt knows they're mostly Finn's friends,except Artie, but he's very protective of his son.

"Yes we were, Kurt." Carole answers with a little wink, "In fact, I'm gonna check if your father's ready. You boys go and have fun downstairs."

Kurt smiles at her, then follows the other three boys, Finn and Puck carrying Artie's wheelchair, downstairs and sits back down on his bed.

Once all boys were settled down on the floor, Finn looked up at Kurt with a curious look.

"Weren't you going to play with us?"

Kurt was expecting this and had his answer ready.

"I'm not sure..."

That's when Puck, like Kurt had hoped he would, jumped in.

"Want me to help you again?"

The smile on Kurt's face is so wide that his cheeks hurt, but he doesn't care. He got what he wanted.

"That woul be sweet of you."

Finn's eyes narrow a little as he watches Kurt stand up and walk over to Puck, who opens his legs and lets Kurt sit between his thighs.

Before he can say anything, the doorbell rings and Kurt shoots him a look that clearly says, "You go get it."

Seeing that Puck grabs one of the controllers and starts to explain the buttons to Kurt again, Finn stands up and walks up the stairs to go open the door.

It's weird for him to suddenly see his step-brother and his best friend be so close. But it was the best scenario he could get. He really realized that.

When he went back downstairs with Mike and Sam following him, both of his friends looked a little confused at first at Kurt and Puck, but they shrugged it off, because it had happened the last time too.

Besides, this was all just to learn Kurt how to game, right?

Right...

-..-

"I think you should play against Puck now, Kurt." Finn says after he got his ass kicked in the ass twice by the alliance of Kurt and Puck.

"Yeah, Kurt," Sam chimed in, "The only one you didn't play against yet is Puck. We would like to see you kick his ass as well."

Puck snorts at that and makes no move to remove himself from his place behind Kurt.

"He's not gonna beat my ass, but if he wants to play against me, that's ok with me."

Finn looks at Kurt, "Do you want to play against Puck or not?"

Kurt debates about it inside his mind. Maybe he could beat his teacher.

He didn't know how Puck would react to it, but he wanted to give it a shot.

"I would like to try," Kurt turns his head a little so he can look at Puck, "If you're ok with that?"

Puck shrugs and moves away, much to Kurt's sadness, and sits back down next to him, taking the controller from Finn.

When both boys have chosen their characters, Puck looks back to Kurt.

"Show me what you got, Hummel."

Kurt just tilts his head a little, making Puck smile.

"I'm gonna beat your ass, Puckerman."

Puck just smirks and says, "We'll see about that."

Then they start the game.

Kurt ends up losing to Puck, even though the other 4 guys were rooting for him.

Puck cheers, but not as much as he would do when he wins against the other guys.

Seeing Kurt's look, he turns to him and places his hand on his shoulder, making Kurt look back at him.

"You did good, Kurt. Nobody beats me at their first try."

Puck gives him an encouraging smile and Kurt gives him a small smile back.

The boys go on to play Mario Kart then and Puck learns Kurt how to play it as well.

This time, Kurt makes a bold move and leans back againt Puck's chest while he's sitting between his thighs.

Puck doesn't lean back to break the contact, instead he flexes the muscles of his abs and lets Kurt rest against him.

Sam catches Puck's eyes and gives him a little wink, while Artie catches Kurt's eyes and smiles.

The only two who seem oblivious to Puck and Kurt's closeness are Finn and Mike, because they're just too engaged in the game.

Kurt is a little tense at first, even though he made the first move, because he didn't expect Puck to stay so close to him.

He had expected that he would either lean back, away from him, or push him forwards, together with an exclamation of, "What the fuck are you doing, Hummel?".

Or maybe even worse...

He likes it though, because he's never been so close to another boy before. Especially not a boy like Noah Puckerman.

It was surprising, but it was nice and comforting. He really wishes it can happen more.

Suddenly Puck moves and Kurt almost whines from the lost, he's sure that he made some kind of sound 'cause he hears Puck chuckle before he leans in close to his ear and whispers he's just going to get a drink.

Kurt just hopes the other boys didn't hear his whine, because he was pretty sure it sounded a little pathetic.

When Puck gets back, he just sits back down behind Kurt and takes his controller, just playing alone against Finn and Mike.

Of course he wins and Kurt can't help but feel happy for him.

-..-

When the boys decide to leave, Kurt feels more than a little sad because he finally had been sitting almost a whole afternoon between his secret's crush's thighs and he had clearly enjoyed it.

Puck gives him a hug before he leaves, wheeling Artie in front of him and Kurt doesn't want to let go.

He's close to tears when he sees Puck walk out the door and he has to compose himself when he feels Finn's hand on his shoulder as they both wave goodbye to their friends.

"You alright, bro?" Finn asks when all boys are gone and he sees the tears glistening in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt gives him the best smile he can master at that moment and nods.

"Yes, I'm fine, Finn."

Then he moves away from the doorway and goes down to his basement, dropping himself face down onto his bed.

He's working himself into trouble, and he knows it.

The first time he wasn't playing, because he really didn't know how to play the game, but he started practising in secret after that and the worst part is, Finn knows.

He didn't knew Finn knew that, but now Finn told him he did.

It was his excuse to be close to Puck, playing the boy who can't play games so someobody would help him.

He would never have imagined Puck being that person, who had even asked Kurt himself if he could teach him.

Now Finn; how oblivious he might seem sometimes, he really isn't that stupid; might start to ask questions as to why he still wants help from Puck while he's perfectly capable of playing the games on his own.

He had to find another way to get through to Puck and keep being friends with the guys without making his crush on Puck, and the fact that he wants to spend a lot of time with him, clear to them.

He certainly has a lot to think about...

And he hopes his secret remains secret and Finn will keep his mouth shut about his little act today.

He more than hopes that none of the guys read through his actions.

Especially not Puck.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Games Can Be Deceiving ~2/?~ Author: saar_fantasy Pairings:Puck/Kurt Rating: PG-13 Word Count: ~1.800 Genre: Friendship (could turn into more...Probably will)  
>Warnings: none necessary Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.<br>Summary: Sequel to 'Those Silly Games We Play". Kurt is on a mission to get closer to Puck. Just hoping his secret won't be discovered.

The next time that the boy were having a game night inside Kurt's basement, Kurt couldn't help but notice Puck was different than other times.

He was more quiet...Not as enthusiastic when he won the game as he used to be.

He didn't cheer as loud. Didn't jump up and do his crazy victory dance, which always gave Kurt a perfect view on his shaking ass.

Kurt missed it...

Puck was always the one who kept the party going. Now everything was so plain and boring.

Finn had noticed the changes in his friend too and took him away from the rest for a few minutes, asking him what was wrong.

Puck gave him a lame ass excuse that he wasn't feeling well and was probably getting sick. Finn didn't believe him but didn't push for a better answer. The real one.

Kurt was gonna try and talk to him too, but Puck did everything to avoid him.

He didn't even suggest to help Kurt when he said he wanted to play games with them.

It made Kurt a little sad to see Puck like this and he wanted to find out what was going on, but he knew Puck closed his feelings off from everybody almost as well as he did.

Still, he wanted to find a way to make him open up at least a little bit.

He noticed that Puck was ignoring him, he even avoid his gaze when Kurt was openly staring at him.

After a while, Puck and Sam went upstairs. When they didn't come back after fifteen minutes, Kurt went up to check on them.

He found them in a tight embrace in the kitchen. Not wanting to disturb them, he went back downstairs and was now even more curious about what was going on with Puck.

For him to embrace someone as tight as that? Yes, there was definitely something majorly wrong.

Now he only had to find out what...

-..-

"Noah?"

Puck turned around when he heard Carole call out to him.

"Yes ms. H?"

"Would you like to stay for dinner tomorrow?"

Puck looked a little shocked and enormously surprised.

It wasn't until he saw Finn beaming and the little smile on Kurt's face that he said yes.

It wasn't like it was that much fun around his house nowadays anyway.

He stuck his hands in his pockets as he gave a little sheepish smile at Carole and nodded.

"Sure."

Carole smiled widely then disappeared back into the living room to keep Burt company.

Puck first helped Artie and his dad and waited until they left before he went back to Finn and Kurt, who were still standing in the doorway, to say goodbye to them.

He was the last person left, because the other boys had already went like usual.

He bumped fists with Finn and hugged him lightly, then went over to Kurt and hugged him just that bit tighter.

"Thank you." he whispered into Kurt's ear, leaving the other boy speechless.

Did Noah Puckerman just see through his little scheming plan?

The wink he got from the mohawked boy told him he definitely had...

-..-

When Kurt almost ran; yes almost, 'cause Kurt definitely wasn't that excited; to the door to open it, his jaw dropped just a little bit when he came face to face with the boy in front of him.

Puck was probably wearing the tightest pants he had and that shirt he wore... If he would bend over or reach up, there would definitely be seen some skin.

Puck chuckled and cleared his throat, chuckling again when Kurt immediately shot his eyes back up at him; he had not just been staring at Puck's crotch; and smirked.

Had he trimmed his mohawk? Yes...He definetely had.

"Like what you see; Hummel?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, just to get into his old personality again and gave him his best ice cold stare, with just that little bit of a smile.

"You do clean up well, I must say."

Puck ducked his head and shuffled his feet a little. Kurt definetely saw a blush there on his cheeks, which made his stomach flutter.

"Thanks," Puck muttered quietly, then looked back up at Kurt, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure," Kurt answered, opening the door wider and taking a step back so Puck could walk inside."Welcome to casa Hummel-Hudson."

"Thanks, but it's not like I haven't been here before."

Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just play along, Puck."

Puck gave him a weird look before shrugging, hanging his coat on a hook on the wall and then walked into the living room where Finn and Burt were sitting, watching TV.

"Hey Finn, mr. H." Puck greeted both of them.

Finn turned his head and looked at him with a smile, while Burt nodded and gave a little salute with his beer bottle.

Puck went to sit down on the unoccupied seat and he wasn't really surprised when Kurt came in and sat down next to him.

"I think dinner is almost ready."

Kurt's message was responded by three grunts and he rolled his eyes, standing up to go and see if Carole needed any help.

Just when he was standing up, Puck tugged at his hand and Kurt turned around, raising his eyebrow at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if Carole needs any help."

It seemed like Puck was ok with that answer because he, almost reluctantly, let go of Kurt's hand and turned his attention back to the television.

Kurt stared at Puck for a few moments and the hand that he had tugged on before turning around and walking to the kitchen.

This was going to be a very interesting dinner for sure...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Games Can Be Deceiving ~3/?~ Author: saar_fantasy Pairings:Puck/Kurt Rating: PG-13 Word Count: ~1.800 Genre: Friendship (could turn into more...Probably will)  
>Warnings: none necessary Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.<br>Summary: Sequel to 'Those Silly Games We Play". Kurt is on a mission to get closer to Puck. Just hoping his secret won't be discovered.

_Kurt was standing at his locker when he suddenly heard someone laugh and he turned around to see Sam and Puck standing a little further down the hallway, Sam standing against the wall with Puck hovering in front of him._

_There was something odd about these two boys' stance and Kurt quickly found out what it was._

_Suddenly Puck leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sam's, making Kurt's jaw drop ever so slightly._

_When the kiss turned out not to be just a peck, but a full out ravishment of each othre's mouths, Kurt nearly dropped his books he just took out of his locker to the ground._

_What in Queen Gaga's name was going on here?_

_Puck and Sam weren't gay. Not even bisexual._

_Then why were they now kissing each other like their lifes depended on it?_

_Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around, only to see Finn there, standing right into his personal space._

_"Hey bro."_

_Kurt smiled awkwardly, "Hey. Um, I need some space here?"_

_Finn chuckled and leaned even closer, "Don't you like me standing so close to you, babe?"_

_Ok... This was just wrong. Sickeningly wrong._

_Whatever had happened inside McKinley had to stop. Right now._

_"Finn, I..."_

_Kurt froze when he saw Finn pucker his lips and coming right at him. His face getting closer and closer..._

-..-

Kurt screamed as he shot up in his bed, looking around frantically, blowing out a breath of relief when he saw he was in his room.

It was only just a dream...

There wwould love to have a dream about Finn wanting to kiss him. But now he was his brother and that thought of kissing his brother on the mouth made him sick to his stomach.

He got up from his bed and made himself ready to go to school, not bothering to go upstairs and wake up Finn.

He really didn't feel like getting close to him right now. Even if it was just a dream.

His dad and Carole were already off to work so he ate his breakfast alone.

He knew Finn would be mad at him if he left without him, but he just had to deal with that.

He really didn't want to be alone in his car with Finn.

What if his horrific dream became reality?

Well, the Puck and Sam part wasn't that horrific. It was kind of sexy to see those two boys kiss each other with such passion.

Not that it was ever gonna happen... It would stay just a dream.

-..-

Kurt had arrived at school and was walking to his locker when he suddenly heard someone laugh.

No...This couldn't be happening...

His dream really couldn't be coming true, could it?

He turned his head towards the source of the laughter and huffed out a breath of relief when he w it was two other jocks laughing with some stupid thing.

But then he saw them... Sam and Puck, standing in almost the same position as in his dream.

This time, Puck didn't lean forward to kiss the other boy, he just looked sad and it looked like Sam was trying to cheer him up.

That made him remember the game night in his basement when Puck was so quiet and he caught him and Sam hugging in the kitchen.

He still didn't know what was going on with the older boy.

"Dude," Kurt almost jumped when he suddenly hear Finn's voice behind him. "Why didn't you wake me up? Now I had to walk to school."

Kurt took a few steps away from Finn and shrugged, "It will teach you to set your alarmclock next time."

Finn huffed, "Not cool, bro." then he turned around and left to find Rachel.

Kurt let out a breath of relief only to be startled again when he felt a hand on his shouler.

He turned around to see Puck and Sam standing there.

His mind immediately went back to his dream.

"Do you want to join us?"

Kurt blinked rapidly at the question from the blond haired boy.

"E-excuse me?"

Did he just stutter?

Oh crap...

His dream had really messed with his thoughjts. Now he could only think pervreted things.

Sam didn't notice anything, or if he did, he didn't say anything, he just repeated the question.

"Puck's gonna ask everyone to come to Breadstix tonight. Do you want to join us?"

Kurt blinked. This really wasn't the question he was expecting. But maybe this was better because the other one would just leave him blushing furiously.

"Yes, sure," he finally answered with a small smile on his face, "What time?"

Sam smiled back at him while Puck still stood there, seemingly emotionless.

"Around 7. Is that ok with you?"

Kurt nodded, "It's perfect. Now if you boys will excuse me, I have a class to get to."

Sam and Puck both stepped out of the way to let Kurt through.

When he was out of eye-sight, Sam turned to Puck with a huge grin on his face.

"You owe me, man."

Puck nodded silently before talking again, "I know. I just want to thank him for the dinner at his house, you know."

"Yes, I know. I also know that you two seriously need to talk. If there's anyone who could help you with this, it's Kurt, dude."

Puck let out a sigh, his eyes still strained to the side where Kurt just walked off to.

"Yeah, it's not like I didn't know that. I'm just not good with these things."

"I'm aware of that," Sam answered, dodging Puck's hand that was gonna slap him, "That's why I'm here to help you."

Puck smiled, a real genuine smile, and bumped fists with his friend before they left to go their class.

Well, Sam went to his class, Puck just went to the nurse's room.

He needed to think and he needed to think fast.

How in hell's name was he gonna tell Kurt his "little" secret?

More importantly... How was he gonna react?

He just had to wait until that evening to find out...


End file.
